Scarlet Ebon
Scarlet Ebon "Ash Velox" NOTE: This is a role-play history: the pre-roleplay history is being written and this will be rewritten to make more sense. History (partial) After Ash was defeated by Marcus Velox (Caine Velox's brother), she started wandering around. By pure luck, she saw Marcus exiting a house. She gained acess to the house, but what she found shocked her; a woman lying in a double bed. "Hmm, looks like Marcus had a little snack". She woke the woman, only to find out she was Marcus' wife! After a very long interrogation she made the woman a slave using a powerful ancient braclet. Scarlet was too cocky and saw Vivian as a threat, so she decided to go to Falador. But Vivian knocked Scarlet out and tortured her for information about her husband. Scarlet used her amazing acting skills to trick Vivian, once more torturing her to ensure she understood one thing: She, Scarlet, was the master! Scarlet was sitting reading in Falador when she saw a white knight captain fight off law breakers. She showed no fear agaist the attackers. Scarlet thought "I bet I can make her cry" She charged her staff and summoned earthen roots to hold the White Knight captain down but when she looked into her eyes she saw nothing. No fear, no pain. This was more annoying than you would think because Scarlet lives off fear. Later Scarlet and Vivian captured the White Knight captain after a fight in the pub, Scarlet getting her torso burned and an arrow in the shoulder. She later healed it with the help of blood magic. For about a day Scarlet had a slave, Bella, but a man by the name of Garran Crux got some of Scarlet's blood: the only way to remove a braclet. He told her "Let Bella go or I will find a way to let both Hayley and Bella go." Scarlet argreed on one condition: "You have to stay away from Hayley" .Scarlet kept Hayley as a her slave for a while, but after causing a lot of pain and finally giving up on getting Hayley to show fear Scarlet let her go. Scarlet walked into the white knight castle only to find Hayley asleep. She cast "Dream" on her using her knowledge of lunar spells. Then she quickly tied her up moving to the front of the room she held a blade to her throat again she showed no fear so she did one final warned she Carved "S E" into her arm so if Scarlet ever dies Hayley will always have her memory of her. The next morning Scarlet saw hayley with Garran. Trivia *Scarlet has a scar on her right upper arm that reads H.S this stands for Hayley Spears. She did this as payback. *Scarlet has OCD. *Scarlet's roleplayer often listens to Distubed songs while roleplaying as this character. *Scarlets house has hundreds of books filled with detailed pictures of people she keeps a eye on. This is part of Scarlet's OCD. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Retired Category:Antagonist